Ren Takachiho (Earth-101001)
Ren Takachiho '(レン・高千穂 ''Ren Takachiho) is one of the deuteragonists in the Kingdom Hearts. Appearance Ren is a young boy with tanned skin, messy black hair, and black eyes. While living on his birthplace, he wears a black hoodie, white sleeveless shirt, with loose dark grey cargo shorts, and sneakers. In his costume, while living in Hollow Bastion, he dresses in a pale amethyst, sleeveless shirt, with loose dark blue shorts and a brown belt, brown wristbands, and sandals. He also wears a green cloak with three white and red feathers around the lip and white leg warmers. He wields a large red and white boomerang and uses cyan warpaint on his face. Personality As opposed to the other Inhumans, Ren did not live in the human world, nor did he originally have a particular liking for it. Though originally born on Earth to scientists Tadashi and Aiko Takachiho, he was accidentally transported to Attilan as an infant and was raised by the House of Agon. Ren, like most archetypal wild people, refers to himself with a "me" instead of an "I", despite the fact that the Bakugan he grew up with has a proper vocabulary. He believes in defending the peace of Vestroia, and also initially believes that humans are nothing but a threat to it. Despite his young age, Ren has a great fighting skill (many of his moves mirror the ninja-like aspects of Hawktor). He wields a boomerang, and wears a cape and a necklace adorned with feathers, and also has facepaint. Biography After Ren was transported to Attilan, he was raised by a Hawktor and was protected by Hawktor. He was sickly as a young boy; at one point Medusa went to find medicine left behind by humans that had been in Hollow Bastion. But after nursing him back to health, the evil scientist Kurata came to Attilan to try and annihilate the Bakugan, and Inhumans in an act of genocide as searching the two cores and 6 Infinity Stones. Though Kurata was eventually defeated, he was able to send A.I.M. to kill many Inhumans and Bakugan, among them, was Ren's foster family, Inhuman Royal Family, who was killed before his very eyes while trying to protect him. This event was crucial to Ren's hatred of humanity, as he came to believe that all humans were evil and became dedicated to defending Hollow Bastion from them since Attilan was destroyed. From this point on, he was raised by Meruka. Ren (also known as Daichi) first appeared in the series' eighty-three episode, where he attacked the members of the Ultimate Avengers as they emerged into Hollow Bastion. His initial attack destroyed the equipment they had brought with them, effectively stranding them. To their surprise, he revealed that he is an Inhuman, which he then summoned Hawktor. The two overwhelmed the Avengers until their battle was interrupted by an angry Kijimunaa, who was enraged by the fact that their battle was endangering the Nyoki he was protecting. When Gotsu, one of Meruka's servants, began to rain massive rocks down on the area, Daichi and Hawktor fled. Daichi intended to attack Ms. Marvel, who had fallen ill and contracted a virus, but Daichi instead contracted the virus himself. Hawktor forged an uneasy alliance with Kiba and Osmosis to retrieve a vaccine and saved his partner. He and Daichi later departed on their own. He reveals the reason for his hatred of humans to Marcus. A mysterious group of humans (later revealed to be Kurata and his strike force) destroyed his foster-mother and he cannot forgive the humans for what they did. Believing himself to be a Bakugan, he now attacks any human he comes across. However, while battling with the Avengers, he slowly gains a new perspective of humans and is actually impressed with some of their kind and honorable acts. He is especially taken by Marcus, who seems to actually care for his well-being, despite their initial hostilities, and with his ideas of nobility and honor. The events of episodes 87-89 forced Ren into the human world against his will. It was there that Ren learned from Avengers' supervisor, Mr. Folsom, of his birth parents, the Takachiho couple. Ren, the son of Tadashi Takachiho, was sucked into the dimensional transportation by accident when he was a baby. Though Tadashi and his wife participated in a S.H.I.E.L.D. expedition team in order to rescue Ren, they never found him. Ren, with urging from Marcus, decides to meet them, but Gotsu makes that difficult with three Okuwa; two were defeated by Mushu and Tinkerbell. A Haguru then appears and takes over Mr. Takachiho's home by using his Darkness Gear on a toy robot (left over from Ren's childhood) which merges with the house and then uses the memories that Ren had of the toy robot and transforms it into a bizarre, giant, toy-robot house with Aiko Takachiho trapped inside. Haguru's face was seen as the left eye of the robot. Aiko was rescued by Daichi and Hawktor. Haguru was destroyed by Mushu. Thus the toy robot his gear merged with returned to normal. Even though he was briefly reunited with his mother, Ren's memories of Medusa (who Ren regards as his mother) were still etched in his mind. Though he realized that he loved his human mother as well, his human father warned that his presence may upset his mother, who had to undergo a lengthy and hard recovery from his initial disappearance. In addition, the Takachiho now had a second child, Ren's baby sister, Kaede. Suddenly, Folson's superior, Mr. Fitzhugh, whose department oversees Stark Industries, appears and tries to declare the Takachiho family as criminals for secretly researching Bakugan and opening a dimensional transportation. In order to save his human family from imprisonment and keep his infant sister united with his parents, Ren ultimately denounces his humanity and takes the blame as he runs off with Hawktor, saving his family from prosecution. Osmosis and the others become extremely angered at Fitzhugh for his actions. Matters get worse when Gotsu appears later leading SaberLeo's army of Flash Ingram and Iron Dragonoid in an onslaught against New York City unless Daichi is brought before him. Gotsu now sees Ren as a traitor to the Bakugan and wishes to kill him and Hawktor for what he sees as collaboration with the humans. The Ultimate Avengers and the Kingdom Rangers flatly refuse and wage an all-out war against the invading forces. Daichi, filled with grief and worry for his new friends, eventually pops up to help them. After that, Dell moves Ren in with his family and acts as surrogate big-brother towards Marcus. Both teams also try to help get Ren settled, all the while hiding his presence from Fitzhugh. When the Avengers set for Vestroia to stop Naga from destroying both worlds, Ren remained at home. But after much thought and soul-searching, he decided to follow them and them obtain the peace they, and now him as well wished for. However, the mission goes wrong when Kurata, under false pretenses of peace, attacks Meruka by using Ultron XT, which is under his control. It is then that Kurata reveals the truth about Medusa's death and that he is the real culprit. Meruka is mortally wounded by one of Kurata's Ultron XT. Ren is moved by Meruka's last words, realizing that the only humans he must fight are the evil ones, and also realizing that Meruka wanted him to live in peace with both his human, Inhuman, and Bakugan natures. His powers awakened further allowing him to bring Hawktor to managed to save the Avengers who were now engaged in battle with Kurata and his army on Daichi's behalf and were about to be defeated. When Ren and the others return to Earth, Ren once again reunites with his biological family. Ren and his family make amends and promise that upon his return, they'll become a real family once again, and Ren promises that he will return and protect both his Bakugan, inhuman, and human families from harm. Later on in the story, during the fight with Kurata fused with the Infinity Stones, Daichi awakens his Karma. After Naga was defeated, Ren spent a final evening with Hawktor, where both cried their hearts out. The last day of Summer, he watched Hawktor return to Vestroia with the other Bakugan. Six years later, Ren goes to senior high school with Rin Miyazaki and learned to speak naturally. The pair of them meets with Stan Lee along the way to school one day. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Karma: After Ren was born, he received a shape of a diamond on his right hand, with which Daichi can absorb other energy. However, he cannot access it willingly at first and it takes a huge toll on his chakra. Three years later, however, Daichi become able to activate it at will, which causes it to change and expand to cover more of his body to various degrees. * Pure eye: '''At the age of five, Ren began to subconsciously activate the pure eye in his right eye, prompted by a prophetic dream imparted by Professor X (who died) and the appearance of A.I.M. in Hollow Bastion. Though originally only able to instinctively activate it in times of threats, by age 10 he was able to activate it at will. This dōjutsu grants him the ability to detect things generally unseen by a normal eye. It can perceive the flow of chakra, enabling Daichi to see the visible changes in one's chakra and likewise track a target through its chakra. It can also determine the key point of the chakra pathway system, and see through the invisible barriers that connect dimensions. Abilities * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Martial Arts * Stealth Trivia * Ren has many similarities to Keenan Crier Category:Superheroes Category:Kids